I don't need anyone but you
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Story for HatThiefShippers. I could see Ash and Aipom ending up as a couple. In this story, they do become a couple and start a journey together just be themselves because Ash's friends were unsupportive of his feelings for her. What kind of obstacles will the couple face together and how will they overcome them?
1. Ash loves Aipom

**I'm a major HatThiefShipper and I wanted to write a fanfic with a HatThiefShipping plot. Ash and his friends are on their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn's next Pokémon Contest, and yet again, Ash's Aipom takes his hat. Dawn and Brock think Ash is going to be mad, but just the opposite. He watches the Long Tail Pokémon run around while wearing his hat and even Pikachu begins to notice something is up when Ash lets out an adoring sigh. Ash then begins to realize he may have feelings for her. Brock, Dawn, and even Pikachu think Ash is going a little crazy, and this really upsets him, so he runs off with Aipom following. Will Ash and Aipom be alright on their own?**

Just shortly after Dawn entered the unofficial Contest in a little village she's now getting ready to enter her actual Contest in Floaroma Town. Dawn is practicing with her Pokémon for the Contest, and as usual Buneary flirts with Pikachu making him uncomfortable. He gently pushes her out of the way and kindly tells her to focus on her training with Dawn.

Ash laughed and remarked, "Come on, buddy, Buneary's just trying to show you how much she likes you and how cool she thinks you are."

Just then, Aipom stole Ash's hat from him and runs off with it.

Brock remarks, "Oh no, here we go again."

Dawn remarks, "You think she would've learned by now that she shouldn't steal Ash's hat from him because all it does is cause trouble."

Ash watched Aipom run around with his hat on her head and thought to himself, "Maybe this is Aipom's way of showing how much she likes me."

Dawn questions with concern in her voice, "Ash, you alright?"

"Yeah, normally you chase after Aipom and try to get your hat back from her," Brock stated.

"I'm just fine, and to be honest, she's cute when she takes my hat and runs off," Ash remarked as he let out a longing sigh.

Aipom ran back up to Ash and gave him his hat as he kneeled down and pet her on the head as he laughed.

"Aipom, you're such a cutie," Ash stated.

Aipom blushed when Ash said this to her and he blushed too as he hugged her.

Brock, Dawn, and even Pikachu looked at each other with concern which Ash noticed.

"Guys, what's on your minds?" Ash wondered.

"Ash, don't you think it's a little, uh, 'interesting' for a person to develop feelings for a Pokémon?" Brock questioned.

"No, not at all. Aipom obviously loves me and that's why she always takes my hat from me and runs around. It's because she wants me to pay attention to her and play around with her," Ash defended himself.

Aipom smiled and nodded to Ash in response, happy he finally understood her reasoning behind her mischief.

"I'm sorry I never saw it before. Now that I see the reason you only wanted me to see just how much you love me, I think it's always really cute when you take my hat and run off with it," he mentioned to Aipom. He then put his hat on her head and stated, "You look just absolutely adorable in my hat, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Dawn repeats with an extreme amount of confusion in her voice.

"Uh, Ash, I think you might just want to leave the situation as it is," Brock advised.

Pikachu nodded in agreement with Brock which shocked and hurt Ash deeply.

Ash began to cry as he questioned, "You too, Pikachu? So none of you want me to be happy?"

"Of course we want you to be happy, Ash," Brock replied.

"We just don't think it's healthy for you to be so head over heels for a Pokémon," Dawn remarked.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even know to what to say. All his friends were against him when he was only trying to be happy. He ran away sobbing his eyes out, releasing all the Pokémon he'd caught in the Sinnoh Region, not wanting any of them to be opposed to his feelings for Aipom. Ash sat down under a tree and tried to calm down, but this was almost impossible for him to do. Just then Ash saw Aipom running to him and turned away so she wouldn't see him crying. Aipom turned Ash's head towards her and brushed away his tears.

"How could they say all those horrible and hurtful remarks?" Ash wondered.

Aipom hugged Ash as tight as she could and attempted to cheer him up.

Ash finally calmed down and remarked, "You're so sweet, Aipom. I don't care what anybody tries to tell me, I love you, and I will no matter what. No one can change the way I feel about you."

Aipom nodded her head in agreement and went to a nearby spot on the ground where she'd spotted a dandelion. She picked the dandelion and handed it to Ash who smiled at her.

Ash hugged Aipom once again as he stated, "I'm always going to be there for you if you need me, Aipom. I know you'd do the same for me."

Aipom nodded and gazed deep into Ash's eyes. Just then Ash became so overwhelmed with emotion that he kissed Aipom. After the kiss both of them blushed and giggled bashfully.

Ash hugged Aipom once again and mentioned, "As long as I have you by my side, I'll be just fine. It's going to be me and you against the world from now on."

**Ash begins to have feelings for Aipom, but his friends don't support him which upsets him greatly. Ash and Aipom have a serious heart-to-heart and Ash noted he doesn't care what anyone else thinks he's happy with Aipom and that's all that matters. What challenges will the couple face as they continue traveling on their own and how will they overcome the issues?**


	2. Deciding to head home

**In this chapter, Ash is at the local Pokémon Center where he contacts Professor Oak and informs him on what happened with his friends. Aipom notices Ash is still hurting from the conversation, and she does everything she could to cheer him up.**

Ash and Aipom stayed over at the Pokémon Center, uncertain of what their next step was going to be. Ash decided he wanted to call professor Oak and clue him in on his situation. When Ash called Professor Oak, it was Bulbasaur that answered the phone, delighted to see his old trainer once again.

Ash remarks, "Hey, Bulbasaur, it's been a long time. I wanted to talk with Professor Oak."

Bulbasaur nodded and called Professor Oak into the room, and Professor Oak was delighted to see Ash.

"My it's been a while since I've heard from you, young man. I hope you're doing well," Professor Oak remarked.

"To be honest, I haven't been doing so great," Ash stated unhappily.

Professor Oak looked at Ash with concern and asked, "What's been troubling you, young man?"

Ash looked at Aipom who hugged him and did her best to calm him down and then Ash looked back at Professor Oak and questioned, "Do you think it's okay for Pokémon and humans to have feelings for each other?"

"To be honest, I've never heard a question like that before. I guess it could be possible if you and the Pokémon share a deep connection with one another, a romance could develop, and yes, it would be perfectly fine," Professor Oak responded.

Ash smiled as he nuzzled himself against Aipom affectionately and informed Professor Oak, "That's just what happened between my Aipom and I. She always had a habit of taking my hat from me and running around with it, and that's how she showed her feelings. I only just realized this recently, and I began to feel the same way about her as she does about me."

Professor Oak smiled and opined, "Aw that's so sweet, Ash. I hope you and Aipom will be happy together."

Ash's smile faded and he remarked wistfully, "I'm glad you're supportive. Brock, Dawn, and even Pikachu are all opposed to my feelings for Aipom," he began weeping as he mentioned, "They all told me it was weird for me to feel the way I do and that I should just leave the situation as it is. I can't believe none of them were able to understand me."

Aipom worried for Ash when she witnessed him in tears because she cared so much about him and she just wanted him to be happy. She hugged him and told him to just forget about them if they can't understand.

Ash calmed down and smiled at Aipom who wiped away his tears once more and expressed her love for him and that she'd always be there if he ever needed her.

"What are you and Aipom going to do, young man?" Professor Oak questioned.

Ash stated, "Well, I think it's best for Aipom and I just to head back home and stay together."

Professor Oak inquired, "Would you like for me to contact your mother and explain you're coming back?"

Ash replied, "Yes, thanks so much, sir. Just please don't tell her why. That's something I want to talk to her about myself."

"I will do that, and I can't wait to see you and Aipom once more," Professor Oak replied.

**Ash has decided to go back home with Aipom and he decides to explain to his mom about what's happened. How is she going to reply to the news?**


	3. Back home with Aipom

**In this chapter, Ash arrives back home and his mother's delighted to see him. Ash explains to his mom about his situation with Aipom and how his friends reacted. His mom apologizes to him for what happened and says that whatever makes him happy makes her happy as well.**

Ash and Aipom arrive in Pallet Town together and begin walking to his house together sometimes stopping so Aipom could buy flowers or chocolates for Ash as gifts. When they finally got back Mimey came up to Ash excitedly and called Delia to let her know Ash was home.

Delia came out onto the porch and remarked, "Professor Oak called me and told me you were coming home. I wonder what could've happened that made you want to come home so early," she then noticed Pikachu wasn't with Ash which baffled her and she questioned, "Where's Pikachu?"

Ash's smile faded and he remarked dejectedly "He's not with me anymore."

Delia replied, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

Ash fought back tears as he informed his mom, "Something happened with me recently, and Pikachu wasn't supportive of me, and that's why he's not with me."

Delia became concerned about her son when she was the depressed expression on his face and she knew she had to do something to help cheer him up.

She led him inside the house and sat down on the couch and stated, "If you want to talk about what happened we can sit down and chat."

Ash sat on the couch next to his mom and took a deep breath and proclaimed, "Mom, I'm in love with my Aipom. When my friends found this out none of them were supportive of me or my feelings for her," Ash turned away from his mom while also avoiding making eye contact with Aipom as he cried and remarked "Brock, Dawn, not even Pikachu could understand the way I felt and they all thought I was crazy."

Delia felt so sorry for Ash when he explained his situation to her and she knew Aipom felt sorry for Ash as well.

She hugged Ash and gently rested his head on her shoulder and stated, "I'm so sorry that happened, Ash. I promise I'm okay with you having feelings for your Aipom, and if it makes you feel happy being with her then I feel very happy for you and I won't try to stand in your way."

Ash let out a shaky breath as he continued to cry and responded, "Thanks so much for understanding, mom."

Delia got up off the couch and remarked, "Anything for you. I'll leave you and Aipom alone because it's obvious you need her."

Delia left the house to go see if Professor Oak needed any help at his laboratory and as soon as she left Aipom cuddled against Ash and tried her hardest to calm him down.

Ash remarked, "I'm sorry you have to see me this way every single day. I always try my hardest not to let the hurtful comments get to me but I just can't seem to stop them from coming to my mind, and each time I recall everything that happened, I feel my heart break a little bit. Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu were my best friends, so I can't believe they didn't support my feelings for you."

Aipom hugged Ash even tighter and apologized for how badly he was hurting. She never imagined the comments made by Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu would hurt Ash that much. She proclaimed to Ash that she'd be there by his side whenever he needed someone to comfort him and that she'd do whatever she could to heal his broken heart.

Ash was extremely touched by how much Aipom cared about him and knowing how much she cared helped him feel much better. He stopped crying and gazed deep into Aipom's eyes and stroked the hair on her head and kissed her passionately and during the kiss, all his heartache vanished and he was just as happy as could be.

After the kiss finished Ash giggled and lovingly proclaimed, "I'm really glad my mom and Professor Oak are okay with us being together, but even if they weren't that would be just fine because honestly, you're all I need in my life to make me happy, darling."

Aipom nodded and cuddled up to Ash and remarked he was all she needed in order to feel happy.

**Ash arrives home and explains to his mom he's in love with Aipom and his mom accepts this and just cares that Ash is happy. What adventures will Ash and Aipom have on their own and how will they overcome obstacles by each other's side?**


End file.
